


“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

You look plain. There is nothing about you that seem to stand out in a very pleasant way. Being physically attractive is the last thing you want to concern yourself. But of course, there are just times you cannot help but wish you are like those pretty humans on the magazines. Still, you do not do much to look like them. You love yourself as you are. You want to love yourself as you are. You want to learn to always love the natural you, and silently wish there is someone out there to love you as you are.

You look plain. That is what you think. But not in the eyes of the man two tables away from you. He keeps on glancing at your direction. Your mind is suddenly full of self-conscious questions. Is there a streak of dirt in your face? Are there dandruff flakes blooming on your hair? Do you look so out of place? Is there an invisible someone behind you? Why is this handsome man with two plates of pasta looking at you? Why is his face tinted with red? Is he breathing properly? Is he alright? Is your plainness that terrible? Your mind is so busy that it is quite delayed in realizing that the man stands up and walks towards you. You panic silently.

You look plain. But he thinks your curious eyes, skeptic eyebrows, unsure smile, carefree atmosphere, and face slightly tinted with red while directly looking at him stand out in a very pleasant way. But of course, you do not know this. Not yet. Until he finishes his food, stands up and walks towards you. He takes the empty seat of your table for two.

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” You ask him. You try to make your voice sound as plain as you can, but you think it comes out a little snobbish. And you think you kind of prove it when the man preparing a smile suddenly looks tense and replies with the same words as you.

You do not want to think he is mimicking you. His Italian accent does not say so. And he sounds innocently curious when he asks you the same. Especially when you both answer “No” at the same time.

His face is red. But he sounds confident when he later tells you that your curious eyes, skeptic eyebrows, unsure smile, carefree atmosphere, and face slightly tinted with red while directly looking at him stand out in a very pleasant way.

Your face is red. And you do not know what to say. Your mind is suddenly asking you a question you never think will cross your mind. _Is this gorgeous man flirting with me?_ You do not know. You are not sure. You are so convinced that you are plain. You want to learn to always love the natural you, and silently wish there is someone out there to love you as you are. And suddenly, you secretly wish this man is that someone.

You want to know. You do not want to hope or be secretly excited for nothing. You ask him. “Are you flirting with me?”

He still looks cool with a nervous smirk in his blushing face. “If you think I am flirting with my fate, then I fucking am. Well, my name is Lovino. And you, my fate?”

You chuckle at his terrible flirting. But you feel… beautiful. “Y/N, my fate.”

You look plain, bare, natural. You love yourself as you are. And you just meet your fated someone who always remind you how much he loves you, his beautiful fated someone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
